


Childa: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: 90210 (2008), Batman - All Media Types, Beverly Hills 90210 (1990), Emmerdale, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Fish doesn't allow two Charmanders to train with her at the Charicific Valley. Complete AU.





	Childa: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Childa: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of 90210/Gotham/ED has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off of the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Gotham(main) 90210/ED(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Fish doesn't allow two Charmanders to train with her at the Charicific Valley.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Sarah Essen, Fish Mooney, Barbara Kean, Leslie "Lee" Thompkins...Zabryna Guevara  
> Liam Court...Matt Lanter  
> Diego Flores...Yani Gelman  
> Harvey Dent...Nicolas D'Agosto  
> Teddy Montgomery...Trevor Donovan

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Johto Region Jari Kennish. 

Alto Mare Island. At the backyard of the Kennish Home Jari is having difficulties training his Charmander as Liam and Sarah watch. The duo were not only Jari's best friends. But his current traveling companions. 

"It's okay Charmander. We can stop for today." Jari sighed. 

Jari calls out his female Charmander who starts playing with his other one. 

"What's up with your first Charmander?" Liam puzzled. 

"I don't know. Charmander hasn't exactly been into training lately." Jari replied. 

"Jari Maybe you should take him to the Charicific Valley." Sarah suggested. 

"What the hell are you on about Sarah?" Jari inquired. 

"It's a preservation for Charizards or their pre evolutions only. The only human is the caretaker who has them battle each other. I can guarantee that they're about ten times stronger than any wild Charizard." Sarah smirked. 

"Jari are you going to check it out?" Liam wondered. 

"This might be a missed opportunity for my Charmander. I just might." Jari said. At the Charicific Valley the gang are at the gate when Joe comes running out. Joe was a fellow Trainer. 

"Is everything okay?" Jari perplexed. 

"The bitch caretaker kicked me out." Joe cursed. 

"What? Why would she do that Joe?" Jari questioned. 

"Apparently. My Charizard wasn't strong enough to train with the other ones. Fuck that bitch though!" Joe exclaimed. 

Joe leaves. 

The gang walk further into the Charicific Valley and meet Fish and Diego who are feeding a group of Charizards. Fish was the caretaker. Diego was Fish's part time assistant. 

"You've got two seconds to leave this Valley." Fish warned. 

"She's right. You have no business here." Diego seethed. 

"Wait a second we were told you took in members of the Charmander line for training." Jari mentioned. 

"We do. But not just any pokemon from the Charmander line. I only took in those are worthy and can handle the training that I put them under. Just by the looks of you I sincerely doubt you have someone from the Charmander line that I would take." Fish sneered. 

Jari sends out his two Charmanders who try showing off to impress a very unamused Fish. 

"Pathetic. I'm going to finish feeding the Charizard." Diego commented. 

"How is it pathetic?" Jari queried. 

"Them showing off like that only proves how pathetic and untrained they are. They're not even worth Fish's time or mine." Diego stated. 

"Weak as I thought. I suggest you take these Charmander and get the fuck out of this Valley. Come back when they have more training." Fish said. At the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center Liam and Jari have gotten their food and are sitting at a table. Jari barely touches his plate. 

"Jari are you okay?" Liam worried. 

"I'm good Liam why?" Jari questioned. 

"You've barely touched your food. And you haven't said anything since we sat down." Liam noted. 

"She didn't even give my Charmanders a chance before she rejected them." Jari admitted. 

"She did say you could come back once they're stronger." Liam reminded. 

"I have a feeling that she won't take them no matter how strong they get. It's her right as a caretaker but I don't agree with it." Jari said.

At the Charicific Valley Jari had been asked and agreed to a private meetup with Diego. Jari didn't know what he wanted. Diego had been rude to him the last time they had seen one another. 

"Thanks for coming." Diego smiled. 

"What the fuck do you want Diego?" Jari seethed. 

Diego holds his hands up to assure he meant no harm. 

"Jari I deserve that. I wanted to apologize to you about earlier." Diego apologized. 

"You do?" Jari puzzled. 

"You have every right to be skeptical and I don't blame you. In fact I would like to make it up to you by convincing Fish to let your Charmanders train with her." Diego revealed. 

"Fish made it pretty clear last time that she had no interest in them staying here." Jari snorted. 

"Trust me. There's way to change Fish's mind but you're going to have to do exactly as I say." Diego said. Later Diego and Jari successfully convince Fish to allow Jari's two Charmanders to train with her. 

At the Pokemon Center Jari picks up his remaining pokemon from the care of Nurse Barbara. 

"Your pokemon are ship shape and ready to go. We hope to see you again." Barbara chirped. 

"Thanks?" Jari perplexed. 

"You seem a bit down. Are you okay Jari?" Barbara worried. 

"I'm good Nurse Barbara." Jari lied. 

Liam and Sarah come over with Harvey. Harvey is another Trainer. 

"Hey are you ready to go?" Liam inquired. 

"I'm ready." Jari nodded. 

"So Liam and Sarah told me that you left your Charmanders with Fish. She's a bitch. But she will take good care of them." Harvey opined. 

"Joe said the same thing about her." Jari mentioned. 

"I'm not saying it in a mean way. Arceus I love a bitch." Harvey snickered. 

"I just didn't know how much I would miss them." Jari admitted. 

"I think a distraction is in order." Sarah decided. 

Sarah links arms with Jari and they start to walk out. 

"Sarah I kinda just want to chill out and rest. Fuck this day." Jari sighed. 

"You can't think like that." Sarah disputed.

"Sarah and I actually came up with something. Come on." Liam said. At Lee's Home the gang, Lee, and Teddy play hide and seek in the dark after getting permission from Lee. Teddy and Lee both attend Pokemon Tech.

"So who's going to be it first?" Teddy questioned. 

"Not me." Jari said. 

"No one asked you to be. But on that note me neither." Teddy added. 

"You two are impossible. I'll do it." Lee told them. 

"Are you sure?" Jari questioned. 

"It's my house so I'll volunteer. I'm going to count to ten while the rest of you find somewhere to hide." Lee stated. 

Lee starts counting and Jari runs off with the others to find a place to hide. Jari shuts himself in one of the closets. His shoulder dislocates. Jari blacks out. 

Eventually the closet door opens and Sarah wakes up Jari. Jari grabs his shoulder in pain. 

"Jari!" Sarah exclaimed. 

"Sarah? The last thing I remember is dislocating my shoulder accidentally." Jari puzzled. 

"Oh shit. I was worried. We've been looking for you for the last hour. I can pop it back into place if you like?" Sarah offered. 

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" Jari frowned. Later Sarah and Jari find the others after Jari's shoulder is popped back into place. 

Jari continued his pokemon journey without his two Charmanders. It was unknown whether he ever got them back from Fish. Fish eventually apologized to Jari for her initial rude behavior. It was unknown whether Jari accepted the apology. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
